Sweet Dreams
by Skye-Love90
Summary: She was sleeping peacefully, He was staring at her beautiful face. He wanted to remove the pillow that was separating them and take her in his arms. Will he succeed? AaMl.


Sweet Dreams.

Ages:

Ash - 19

Misty - 18

Disclaimer : I am just an ordinary high school girl. Do I look like I can afford Pokemon? No, I don't think so.

Xxx

They met when they were just 10. Kids who always fought on small topics, picking fights with each other was just a way to pass time. They had been travelling together and eventually became best friends; they both supported and trusted each other. As they grew up their fights became less.

Ash stared at the red-head who was sleeping peacefully. He smiled to himself. She has matured a lot in these years, from a tomboy in a beautiful young woman. He was feeling sleepy but he didn't want to sleep. He wanted to stare at the young woman's face all night long, stare at her beautiful face.

Shifting a yawn, he gazed at the digital clock on the dresser, 11:20. He shifted his gaze back at the young woman, Misty, his companion, his best friend and his first love. He didn't remember how he fell in love with her, it doesn't matter to him, all that mattered was that he was in love with his best friend and he was happy about it.

A cool breeze blew through the open window making Ash shiver and the hairs on his body standing; despite the blanket he could feel the cold weather. He looked at Misty again but suddenly his gaze shifted to the pillow that was lying between them, separating them from each other. Ash sighed. The pillow seemed like a wall between them. He so badly wanted to remove the pillow and take Misty in his arms, near him.

He leaned his head over the top of the pillow, His gaze locked as he subconsciously admired her features. The moonlight seeped through the window, spilling over her face giving it a heavenly glow. When he first met her, her red tresses, being short gave her a girly look. Now, as they cascaded over her shoulders, they gave her more of a womanly look. He blushed slightly.

He slowly reached out and grabbed the pillow, slowly pulling it from her grasp. He held his breath, not wanting to wake her as the pillow finally slipped from her hands. He breathed a sigh of relief, placing the pillow behind him. He scooted more close to her. He lifted his hand to touch her face but he couldn't. What if she wakes up? He sighed, lying back down. His hands were behind his head supporting his head as he lay there. He closed his eyes. Maybe this wasn't the right time. He shivered again as the cool breeze blew once again, entering through the window.

Suddenly, he froze when something warm and smooth landed on his arm. It took all of his strength to not shiver. The object was so warm that made his stomach tighten. Glancing down, he saw her hand gently lying on his arm. With no pillow between them, his body was exposed to her, and the thought made the butterflies in his stomach dance. Her hand gripped his arm tighter and the red-head scooted close to him. Ash took a deep breath and turned to his side, facing her now. He lifted his hand and slowly touched her cheek. Misty shivered and scooted even more close to him, releasing her hold on his arm and wrapping it around his torso instead, keeping her head between his shoulder and chin, hugging him.

Ash's body became numb, was she really asleep? He looked at her and got lost in that angelic face again. He lifted his hand and kept it on her waist only to realize that his skin touched hers and his hand felt like it was on fire. He then realized that she was wearing shorts and a short top. He blushed furiously.

His hand started to caress her waist and Misty let out a deep breath, smiling widely.

Misty was partially awake when her hand landed on something warm, she snuggled close to it and the warmth grew. She didn't know the source of this warmth but she liked it, loved it. It was so comforting and she wanted more. She wanted to know from where this warmth was radiating but she also feared that if she opened her eyes this warmth would leave her and she wasn't ready for it. It was the warmth that she dreamed of and she could not let it go away, not so soon. She suddenly felt something gently stroking her waist. Misty skin felt like it was on fire. She loved that feeling and the electricity that was currently running through every vein in her body.

Ash could not stop his hand from caressing her waist. He loved the feeling that she was near him, in his arms and the warmth was all he needed. He could no longer feel those cool breezes that were still blowing. Suddenly, one thing shot into his mind, the words that Misty said before she was asleep…

"Don't try anything funny otherwise I'll kill you"

He gulped. If she wakes up now what will he tell her he was doing? His brain was telling him to keep the pillow in its place, between them and go to sleep but his heart was telling him to just lay there and continue doing what he was doing, he could not listen to what his brain was telling him and therefore he kept doing what his heart was telling him to do. He didn't care if Misty kills him after knowing what he was doing, he just wanted to be near her and he would die a thousand times to experience this moment.

Misty wanted to know the source of the warmth, she tilted her head up a little, her lips met with something soft and she kissed it.

Ash's eyes widened as he felt Misty's lips kissing his neck. He shivered again. He looked down at Misty's face; it was so close to his' he could feel her warm breath on his face. Her breathe was driving him crazy. He slowly lowered his lips until they found hers, and the next things they both knew was that they were kissing each other. It was a soft kiss filled with love and passion. Misty smiled in the kiss. She convinced herself that this time the warmth won't leave her. She pulled back a little and opened her eyes. Her smile grew wider when she saw the source of the warmth.

"Ash, I told you not to try anything funny" Misty whispered

Ash smiled "It wasn't me; it was you who started it"

Misty giggled "I love you, Ash. I seriously do"

"I know, Mist and I love you too and I am never leaving you. Remember that"

Misty again placed her head between his shoulder and chin. Ash smiled, widely. He's always known that kissing her would be magical, but he'd never known to what extent how soft her lips would be. He pulled her closer realizing how much he truly cared for this red-head. All he could see, feel, touch, taste, hear, know, think about... was her. Only her.

He realized that the reality was much sweeter than the dream.

Xxxx


End file.
